


Dangan Dance Moms

by izzy_1656



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzy_1656/pseuds/izzy_1656
Summary: ~ A bunch of dumb shit happens and danganronpa characters have kids that are in dance moms thanks~
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dangan Dance Moms

~Kaede’s POV~

Kaede sighed a deep, deep sigh as she stared out the window of the dance studio. She hated all these hoes that brought their ugly little twerps to come and dance with her beautiful, angelic daughter. All they did was get on her nerves and she swore to Atua she was gonna stab a bitch one of these days. Not to mention her obnoxious, loud, scum-bag husband Rantaro.  
` He was actually the worst, and Kaedead had no idea why she married his dumb ass. All he ever did was go and smoke weed in the bathroom with Kaito and Succi, he needed to do something with his life. 

KAEEEDEEEEEEEEEEEE~

Oh for fu- But her thoughts were interrupted as two skinny arms quickly wrapped around her, enclosing her in a hug. “UGH, hi kokichi”, she said with an audible groan. “What’s got you in such a bad mood, hmm?”, he said, finally getting his gross little hands off of her. “I hate everyone here and Rantaro left again to go have a smoke”, she said, deadpan. “Oooh, booooy troubbbles?”, kokichi said annoyingly loudly.  
“You would know, your precious shoe itchy is with him right now”, she said with a scowl. “MMM, he can do what he wants kayayday, he’s a grown man”, kokichi said, hopping off to go harass some other unassuming person. “Hey”, she heard a gruff male voice say and he approached her. “Oh, finally decided to come and spend some of your precious time with your WIFE, huh?” Kaede said, glaring at the avocado man.  
“Geez, that’s the thanks I get for taking little Katara to practice today?”, Rantaro replied, angry. “WOW, you’re soooo generous, driving her to dance on a damn CHAIR”, Kaede screams, causing the other moms to stare at her in disapproval. “Honey, you know how I feel about cars….”, he replies, staring across the room. “Oh yeah, I do know that you’re a little bitch when it comes to most things, if that’s what you were asking”, she snaps.  
“You know what, I don’t have to deal with this shit, I’m going to hang out with Succi, at least HE appreciates me”, the avocado storms off. Kayayday breathes a sigh of relief having driven the man away. “Geez Kaede, Atua would not approve of that display right there”, Angie says as turns to face her. “Oh, can it with your Atua bullcrap, I’m NOT in the mood”, Kayayaday says, groaning loud enough to make the very foundations of the studio quiver.   
“There’s never a mood that can turn Atua’s grace away from you, dear sinner!”, Angie says gleefully. Was that supposed to be encouraging? God Angie was insufferable. “Whatever”, Kaede says, going back to scrolling through Twitter on her cracked iPhone 4. “Hey Kaede, did you hear that my daughter got passed over for a solo again?” Angie said, still seemingly happy.  
“Uhh, no, should I care?” Kaede says glancing up from her phone momentarily. “Yes, you should, for Anta is going to lead this world some day, Atua is intentionally not giving her solos to teach her a lesson about being humble and the other da- “ Angie keeps talking, but Kaede was sooo done listening, so she grabbed her phone and purse, before getting up and leaving without so much as a goodbye for Angie.   
Kaede stood in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She fixed her lipstick and eyeliner, and was now just looking at herself blankly. ~SCREEEEACH~ she looked over to see the bathroom door open before her eyes. Thankfully, it was not someone horrible. “Geez tiny tits, why’ve you been in here for so damn long, the dance practice is almost over”, Miu said, coming to stand next to Kaede.  
“Everyone’s getting on my nerves today”, Kayaydae grumbled. “All those prissy whores get on my nerves everyday”, Miu said, snorting, “buttt, you should probably get back there and grab your daughter before some perv like Succi does”. Kaede sighed for the 700th time that day and grabbed her bag, “UGh you’re right Miu, come on let’s go”.  
By the time the two got back to the main dance room, some people were already leaving, others engaged in small talk. KAyayda was ready to just grab her brat and haul ass outta there, but just as she was going to take her daughter’s hand, an ugly blue-haired hoe and the wheelchair kid rolled up to her. “Oh, Kaede, can we have a minute with you before you go?” the four-eyes asked. “Yeah, it would be very nice to talk with you miss”, the wheelchair said.   
“UH, what do you ladies need?”, kadada said, trying to keep her cool. “Well, we would like to issue a warning to you, if you don’t stop fighting with others in our studio, we may have to… reconsider letting your daughter dance here”, the blue hoe said in a condescending tone. Kye aye day glared at her, trying and failing to keep in her emotions.  
“Oh, I’m soooo very sorry Tsumugi-chan~, did I interrupt your precious little lesson with my complaining? Well that’s too damn bad, because I don’t give a flying f-” Kayayayyaya felt a hand grab her wrist before she could smack a bitch. She glanced over and saw green tufts of hair. “Let go of me dammit!” Kaede screeched like a banshee.   
“Sorry Tsumugi-sensei, Monaca-sensei, Kaede needs her meds, please disregard her actions for today, I promise it WON’T happen again”, Rantardo said, giving his best fake smile. The idiots looked up at him and smiled sweetly, “wow you’re such a good husband rantaro-chan~~~”, Monaca said in an obnoxious voice. “Thank you, we’ll be going now, thank you again for your… concern for my dear wife Kaede”, he said, giving a small wave before yanking Kaeeede and his daughter out of the door.  
As soon as they were in the parking lot, Kayayyyy screamed at the top of her lungs and sucker punched rantari. “Wtf?!” he said, wincing in pain. “That was for what you just did, you piece of human rubbish”, Kaede said, angrily grabbing her daughter and throwing her in the backseat, before immediately hopping in the driver’s seat and locking the doors.   
Rantaro stood there, stunned, as Kay twisted the keys in the ignition and flipped him off before pulling away, leaving the poor green boi stranded.


End file.
